Goblin's Gold
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from this episode :)


Goblin's Gold

"Who are you calling an old goat?" mumbled Gauis as he opened his eyes. Merlin smiled down at Gauis, he and Gwen exchanged a relieved look and both sank down onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"Merlin, what happened" asked Gauis quietly, trying to sit up. Gwen and Merlin helped him to his feet and walked him over to the bed to sit down. "Well…." Merlin began as they walked, "you were possessed by a goblin" he said matter of factly. Gauis frowned slightly, "yes…. I remember trying to catch it, but my memories are a bit vague after that" he said.

Merlin nodded, "you caused a lot of trouble Gauis" he said seriously. Gauis raised an eyebrow at him, and Merlin looked ashamed, "what I mean to say is, the goblin caused a lot of trouble" he said quickly.

Gwen handed Gauis some water and looked at him worriedly, "Merlin is supposed to be in the dungeons, you accused him of sorcery" she said.

"Sorcery…." Whispered Gauis, his eyes wide with shock, "how did you get out?" he asked. Gwen looked at him with a frown, "Yes Merlin, how did you get out?" she asked. Merlin caught Gauis' eye and hesitated, "Gauis let me out actually, I suppose the goblin thought it would be funny" he said with a shrug.

Gauis nodded, "We will need to tell the King what happened" he said seriously. "I think we might need Arthur's help with that, I am an escaped prisoner I don't think Uther will be pleased to see me" Merlin said.

Gwen gasped and stood up, "what do we do about Arthur! He still has… you know, donkey ears." Merlin laughed and Gauis frowned, "donkey ears?" he asked. Merlin nodded happily, "seems you tried to turn the prince into a donkey" he said with a chuckle. "Merlin, it's not funny" said Gwen, hitting him on the arm. Merlin tried his hardest not to smile. "Well, hopefully the goblin's spell will have stopped now that he is trapped back in the box" he said, "I am going to go and see Arthur and explain what happened, then he can explain to the King."

Gwen looked worried, "perhaps I should go Merlin, if you get caught before you get to Arthur…" she trailed off with a frightened look. Merlin shook his head, "I won't get caught" he said firmly, "I need you to stay here and look after Gauis, I won't be long!."

Gwen nodded, "be careful" she called as Merlin headed to the door. He turned and nodded at her before walking out and closing the door quietly behind him.

He walked cautiously through the palace toward Arthur's chambers. He had to stop several times to hide, and used his magic to distract the guards patrolling the hall leading to Arthur's room. Once he was certain they were gone he quietly opened Arthur's door. He snuck inside, and gently closed the door behind him. He could see two long grey ears sticking up from beside the bed, he whispered "geswefian" and crept around the side of the bed. The spell had worked; Arthur was fast asleep. He knelt down beside Arthur, trying to resist the urge to laugh at his ears. He held his hand over Arthur's head, not bothering to conceal a grin, "cierran æt macian soþ" he said quietly, and Arthur's ears vanished. He nodded, rather pleased with himself, and then with a flash of his eyes, Arthur was awake.

Arthur looked up at Merlin who was grinning down at him. He frowned, and his hand flew to his head. He looked momentarily relieved that his ears were gone, but his face quickly returned to a frown, "Merlin, what happened?"

Merlin got to his feet, and helped Arthur up. "Well, the good news is that I caught the goblin, and Gauis is no longer possessed" he said. Arthur nodded, "and the bad news?" he asked darkly. "Your father thinks I am a sorcerer, I escaped from the dungeons, and he wants to kill me" Merlin said matter of factly. Arthur smiled at him, "I fail to see how that is bad news" he said brightly. Merlin glared at him. "If I had not trapped that goblin, you would still be a donkey" he said with a frown, crossing his arms across his chest. Arthur strode toward him, pointing an accusatory finger, "do not mention that again!" he said seriously. "Of course not, Sire" Merlin said, he tried to keep a straight face but could not, he let out a small chuckle which caused Arthur's frown to deepen.

"How did you get out of the dungeon?" Arthur demanded. Merlin hesitated briefly, "Gauis, well, the goblin, let me out" he said. "And how did you get here? All the guards are looking for you" he said in that same demanding voice.

"I.. am.. very stealthy" Merlin said with a shrug. Arthur raised a brow, "You? Stealthy?" he asked. "Well, obviously" Merlin said in a tone that implied Arthur was being stupid. Arthur frowned.

"We need an audience with your father, Gauis can explain everything that has happened" Merlin said.

"What do you mean, everything?" Arthur asked. "The book of magic, the vandalism, the theft, the farting, the baldness…" Merlin said, trying not to smile. "That was all Gauis?" Arthur asked, Merlin nodded "yes!"

Arthur hesitated, "you are certain that Gauis is no longer possessed?" he asked. Merlin nodded, "positive" he said firmly.

"Very well…" Arthur said slowly, "let's go speak to my father then" he said somewhat hesitantly.

Merlin followed Arthur from his chambers, and toward the council chambers. Guards ran forward when they saw Merlin, however Arthur raised his hand indicating they should stop, "it's alright, we are going to see the King" he said firmly. The guards bowed to him and continued their patrol.

Arthur knocked on the door to find his father finishing a council meeting. His eyes widened when Arthur walked in with Merlin, "guards!" he called, and two men stepped forward and restrained Merlin.

"Father, I can explain" Arthur said firmly. "Explain what? The boy is guilty, his escape proves this!" he shouted.

Arthur stepped forward cautiously, "If I may have a word, father?" he asked. Uther frowned at him, "very well, but make it brief" he said darkly, and stepped away from the others to speak quietly with Arthur.

"Father, it seems Merlin was telling the truth, Gauis was possessed by a Goblin" said Arthur. Uther frowned, "nonsense, what makes you think that?" Arthur hesitated, "Gauis attacked me in my chambers, he gave me… " he paused, "he gave me donkey ears." Uther frowned at him, "are you mad? You don't have donkey ears" he said. Arthur shook his head, "not anymore, Merlin managed to trap the goblin which broke the spell, Gauis is no longer possessed, he will be able to explain everything"

Uther frowned, "you are sure of this?" Arthur nodded, "Gauis, the goblin, has been responsible for many unfortunate… incidents… over the past few days."

Uther glanced over at Merlin, "the boy escaped from the dungeons!" he said darkly. Arthur shook his head, "the goblin let him out father, it was trying to cause trouble. The goblin framed Merlin, the book of magic was not his."

Uther regarded Arthur's serious expression, "very well, bring Gauis here immediately to explain."

Arthur nodded, "thank you, Father" he said. He walked to the door and asked the guard outside to fetch Gauis at once.

Arthur walked back into the room and addressed the guards who were still restraining Merlin, "you can release him" he said firmly. The guards looked over at Uther who nodded, they released his arms.

"Thank you" said Merlin as he followed Arthur to the side of the room while they waited for Gauis. Arthur gave him an understanding smile and a small nod.

The doors opened moments later and Gauis walked in. He stood in front of the King looking solemn.

"Gauis, I am told there may be some truth to the boy's story about the goblin?" Uther asked in a stern voice. Gauis bowed, "Yes, my lord, I am afraid what he said is true."

Uther frowned at him, "You mean to tell me it was you who was responsible for the, er...baldness, the flatulence, the boils, and Arthur's donkey ears?"

"I fear I was, My Lord. Or at least the goblin was while I was possessed by it" replied Gauis seriously.


End file.
